fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Bravado
Emma Bravado '''was made by the user, MooseRelated. Emma is an author, most famous for her latest book, "The Hungry Games." It was decided that she would make a sequel, which was "Throwing Ice" and another sequel, "Clockingjay". When she was a young girl, she enjoyed reading books a lot and that's when she was inspired to become an author. Life At a young age she started reading books and immediately got attached to it. Due to her addiction, she learned to read a page in just about five seconds. When she was about a teenager, she found a book about people killing each other. Even though she did not like violence, the story touched her and so she thought she'd write a series about mutual killing. dr references ;p At 25 years of age, she published "The Hungry Games." The book was about a poor young girl who volunteered for a pageant of mutual killing for the sake of her sister's life. It spreaded all about the world and she got many awards for her first book. She then wrote a sequel called "Throwing Ice" and about that time, the movie version of the first book was released. When she finally released the last installment of the trilogy, which was "Clockingjay," an old friend named Mousse Related convinced her to run for Pageopolis' 75th mayor. His reason was because he is the most die-hard fan of Emma's books and because his favorite number was 75. Because of Pageopolis' special "cheer-o-meter" voting, she won because of idea of a fake "Hungry Games" every year. The event was to pick 24 random citizens and they would learn about survival, and they would pretend to kill each other. lol Currently, she is still gazing upon her favorite series, the Danganronpa series. From time to time, you may find her cosplaying as her favorite character, Ibuki Mioda. Orders '''Pizzeria *Mushrooms x 4|Top Right Corner *Black Olives x 8|All Around *20-Minutes *Cut in fourths Burgeria *Top Bun *Well-Done Patty *Ketchup *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Tomato *Bottom Bun Taco Mia! *Sour Cream *White Rice *Tomatoes *Chicken *Pita Bread Freezeria *Cherry *Butterscotch Drizzle *Tropical Charms *Blueberry Drizzle *Whipped Cream *Smooth Blend *Yum 'n' Ms *Chocolate Syrup *Small Cup Pancakeria *Cream *S Tea *Cinnamon *Butter x3 *Blueberry Syrup *Waffles+Bacon Mixable *Waffles+Bluberry Mixable Wingeria *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip *6 x French Fries|All Around *3 x Teriyaki Shrimps w/ Wasabi Sauce|All Around *3 x Parmesan Boneless Wings|All Around Hotdoggeria *M Kettle Corn *L Purple Burple *Tomato|Bacon|Tomato *Cheese *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Mushrooms *Veggie Dog|Hoagie Bun 'Cupcakeria - '''Valentine's Day : Cupcake 1: *Marshmallow *Chocolate Strawberry *X and O Sprinkles Candy *Vanilla Drizzle *Black Frosting *Zebra Cake *Liner D : Cupcake 2: *Marshmallow *Chocolate Strawberry *Creameo Bits *Watermelon Drizzle Drizzle *White Frosting *Zebra Cake *Liner D '''Pastaria - '''Valentine's Day *Crescent Roll *Mushrooms x 3 *Cherry Tomato x 3 Prosciutto *Spiced Saffron Seasoning *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Al Dente Bowtie '''Donuteria - '''Valentine's Day Donut 1: *Raspberry Bark Drizzle *Cupidberry Derps Bark *Clear Glaze *Bubblegum Filling Dough *French Cruller Red Velvet Donut 2: *Neapolitan Drizzle Drizzle *Valentine Powder Strawberry *Strawberry Filling *Heart Blueberry Cruller Donut 3: *Raspberry Bark *Red Cinnamon Drizzle Drizzle *Red Icing *Cookie Dough Filling *French Cruller Chocolate Quotes *"May the odds be ''ever in your flavour." *"It's showtime!" *"What the gently caress is this?" *"I wasted my time here..." Trivia * Her last name, "Bravado" is another word for courage. * Her birthday coincidentally matches with Pageopolis' Annual Book Fair. * She won the first season of the second series in Princess Girl. * She was originally made during the times MooseRelated got addicted to Pokemon. Gallery emmycustomer.png|Dress outfit and... the shoes? AnEmmaIbuki.png|Emma with Ibuki's Outfit! AnEmma.png|First Version Images.png|Dangan Ronpa style h8GzsAL.png|Made by MooseRelated and Rage Mallor Emmacolor.jpg|Made by Kspoppy 1407576293908.JPG|Made by Awesome Sauce pixel emma.png|Made by Kawaii Mashmallows 2014-08-08 21.38.08.jpg|Made By Solyz Image 008.jpg|Made by PJSuperGirl 002.jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna c3cUaxj.png|CUTE >w< Chibi Emma.png|Maked by ElectricAngel Image 003cv.jpg|Another draw make by PJSuperGirl... Now with body XD ZRQaLo1.jpg|Made by DryShyGuy Emma.jpg|Emma in the Customerpalooza 2014. EmmaBaseball.png|Emma in Pageopolis' baseball team, the Pagers. kSYMGdl.png|A draw to KCP2014 New Canvas.png|made by Mioda 2dsit5y.png Emmagiselabooks.png|She and Gisela talks about books. Emmaadqira.png imagejpg2_zpsc14694ea.jpg|Made by Iridescentwings A;D.png|Made by DokiDokiTsuna Emmagd.png emmahair.png|how is her hair Category:Customers created by MooseRelated Category:Girls Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:E Customers Category:Teachers